


Travel Restrictions

by HSavinien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Hanging Out, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Andy and Canadian border problems.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Travel Restrictions

“And that’s why Andy shouldn’t go to Canada for the next fifty years until the chance of positive ID drops,” Joe finished. There was a crackle as he covered the phone’s audio pickup and said something inaudible to Nicky. “Now what did you need from Copley?”

Andy sighed. “I did tell you to let me arrange for travel.”

Nile glared at her, phone still against her ear. “Exotic animal smuggling.” She paused and retried that sentence.  _ "Exotic animal smuggling?” _

“It was one of those fluffy rat things, a...chinchilla. We had just come from Chile. It fell asleep in my bag and I forgot to turf it out until we hit customs.” 

“Did you put it back?”

Joe snickered on the other end of the line.

“No, I didn’t have a chance. One of their red-coated police took it. I think it was sent to an animal rescue group to go back to the wild, but I was a little busy excusing myself from custody.”

“Well,” Nile said, “I hope you have some good ideas for evading notice, because you didn’t mention needing to avoid legal entry points for the  _ entire country _ of Canada. What, do all the customs officials have your face up on bulletin boards?”

Andy shrugged. “Essentially.”

_ "Cool." _

“At least it’s night,” Joe said commiseratingly over the phone. “How far until the border crossing?”

“About twenty minutes. Fifteen miles.”

“Oh, that’s plenty of time.”

Nile sighed. “Yeah. We’ll figure it out. Just tell Copley to be ready to squash interest in an abandoned car.”

He hummed agreement and they hung up.

“Okay,” Nile said. “I’m pulling over to sort my stuff, because I wasn’t planning to walk into Canada, but we’re apparently doing that. You do whatever, but the car’s going off a bridge once we get our bags out.”

Andy patted her shoulder. “Problem-solving like a champ. Think we can make it explode?” Her face was pale and wicked in the dark.

Nile startled into a laugh. “Uh,  _ yeah. _ I absolutely think we can make it explode.”

“Before or after it hits the water?”

“Before, definitely.”


End file.
